defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Shields of Argus
The Shields of Argus Born from a lowly Acolyte's deception of a life following the path of peace, Theradrin brought together a small group of Draenei who would preach the word of the Light. This new order played a helpful role at the time of war. Many began to lose faith, however, Theradrin presented this divine service to the public. The Acolyte's began services within Temples of the Light, bringing hope to the wounded and rest to the terminal. Eventually, word spread of this order and the public who relied so much on faith at such a dark time of war accepted them to play a political role within 'Exile's Refuge', 'Draenor'. The result of Gul'dan's pact with Mannoroth was the death of most of the Draenei population. Theradrin, believing in Velen and his faith, abandoned Draenor. Led by Velen, the Acolyte's and many other Draenei raided Tempest Keep, hijacking one of the structures to leave the planet. The Draenei boarded the vessel 'Exodar'. The ship was damaged, and eventually crashed on Azeroth. Once again, the order began to preach the word of the Light, bringing hope back to the few remaining Draenei as they settled in their new home. Once established as a city, Exodar served as the new home of the Draenei. Theradrin continues to serve his race, and now many others, within the 'Shields of Argus'. Renamed to also form as an additional Guardian order, it seeks members from all races, now concentrating on the welfare of themselves and their allies. Exodar no longer needs the service of the Shield. Theradrin has decided to move most of the order to Stormwind to better serve the Alliance. Remaining true to his own beliefs, he continues to serve as an Acolyte within the Cathedral along with many of the Shield. The rest serve in war, fighting for their homeland. You must choose your own pathway. To serve the people, or to serve the war effort. Choose your own path. Fight under the banner of Argus and the Argent Crusade, or take the Acolyte's path, using your wisdom and will, study our enemy and help the needy within the Cathedral of Light. The Code of the Shield *Though any may join the order, the first step of Enlightenment is to fully devote yourself to the cause. *Just war is accepted. Violence for the sake of violence will result in exile. *Honour and praise the Light in all forms. After Enlightenment, you will fully acknowledge the existance of Light as a belief of the Shield. *Remain true to the Light. Though there may come a time when you are forsaken, Enlightenment will teach you that the Light will never forsake you. *Show respect to all. Within the Shields, there is no being higher than yourself. Treat all with the same compassion and respect. If you choose to follow the path of the Guardian, you must follow the order of a Commander or Vindicator, but you must also show the same amount of respect to your fellow Guardians. *Show help to all. Anyone that you may come across deserves your best interests, whether they have harmed you in the past or not. Help anyone who requests or requires help to the best of your ability. *Follow your path. Whether you are a Guardian or an Acolyte, you must stick to your path and remain true to the cause. *Follow the Law of the Land. While we rest within the gates of Stormwind, we are bound to the same law. *Treat all forms of life with respect. Respect both friend and enemy alike. *Self defence is acceptable. Attack without any form of order is never accepted. The Prayer of the Shield Should you wish to attend a ceremony, you must learn and speak the Prayer of the Shield upon being asked. Knowing and speaking the Prayer of the Shield and the Code of the Shield is used during Enlightenment. As a Minister, Acolyte, Lector or Speaker, you must learn each line of the Prayer. You may use this Prayer whenever you require it, whether blessing a fallen knight or heightening the spirits of the citizens. The Prayer is traditionally spoken by Theradrin at mass gatherings of the Order. It is also typically spoken in Draenei tongue, however, a Human Minister is able to translate the Prayer during a special service where it may be required. May the Light guide our Hand and Judgement. May we respect all life and acknowledge the presence of the Light in all being. May we honour friend and foe alike and acknowledge the presence of the Light in our enemy. May we stand brave in battle with the strength of the Light to comfort us. May all war be of Just Cause. May all Violence be prohibeted and prevented. May the Light guide each of us and define our very being of sacredness, hope and life. May we remain true to our cause and iron to our faith. May we be blessed with the purity and radience of the Light. For this, we give ourselves faithfully to the true cause. - May we live in Hope. The Guardians of the Shield Initiation After the Prayer of Enlightenment, the choice will be thrown upon you to join either the ranks of the Guardians or the Order of the Acolyte. Upon choosing to join the Guardians of the Shield, you will be initiated as a recruit and dispatched to Exodar or the current location of residence of the guards. There you will be enlightened in the arts of warfare under the watchfull eye of Commander Voldis Dragathae. Recruits will train religiously until they are deemed worthy to join the ranks of the Guard. Upon promotion, Knights will be dispatched to Stormwind in order for the Ceremony of Knighthood, in which they will receive a blessing from Theradrin. In the time that the Knights stay in Stormwind, they will be delve a small amount into the path of the Acolyte, learning about respect and compassion for your enemy. Once you are deemed worthy to serve the Shield in war, you will finish with the Ceremony of the Shield. Knights will participate in the Prayer of the Shield. Once this Ceremony has ended, the Knights will be returned to Exodar to prepare for war. The Order of the Acolyte Should you choose to join the Order of the Acolyte, you will remain in Stormwind and be subject to studying the day following Enlightenment. Though all members of the order receive their own Tome of the Shield, the Acolyte's must learn this Tome word for word. Acolyte's will remain in the Cathedral of Light to study both the Tome and the Light within the libraries of Stormwind. Once deemed worthy of knowledge, you must focus this knowledge to your faith. To become an Acolyte, you must pledge yourself to the Light and religiously follow the path of the Acolyte. Once this tedious training is complete, half of the new Acolyte's will be dispatched to Exodar to participate with an evening of Prayer for the new recruits of the Shield. The following morning, you and the recruits will return to Stormwind and participate with the Ceremony of Enduction. The Acolyte's will take a leading role in this Ceremony to test their new training. Once the recruits are deemed worthy to serve as Knights of the Shield and Commander Voldis is prepared to dispatch them, both Orders will participate with the Ceremony of the Shield. Acolyte's will be required to read from the Tome of the Shield during this Ceremony. Once the Knights have left Stormwind, the Acolyte's will begin to serve the Alliance from Stormwind. Category:Guilds Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Religious Orders Category:Draenei Category:Military Orders